


Scandalous

by raspberrymocha



Series: Raspberry does Ignoct Week [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, One-Sided Promtis, Sex Tapes, Social Media, Unrealistic computer stuff, because why not, these tags are all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: When a certain video is leaked on the internet, Noctis’s friends and family help him cope.Written for Ignoct Week Day 7 - Public/Private





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m late, but take this anyway.

The Noctis doesn’t see what the big deal is. Why this, of all things, should be a scandal. He’s been very publicly dating Ignis for months now. It only stands to reason that they would be… _doing_ _things_ behind closed doors. It shouldn’t come as a shock to anyone.

That isn’t to say that he isn’t bothered by it. He hasn’t been this humiliated since the first public appearance he’d had to make after the Marilith attack. He’d been young and scared and felt the weight of thousands of judging eyes on him. Not much has changed since then.

He totally regrets making the dumb video in the first place. It’s not even that good, just something he made with his phone on the fly. The lighting is terrible, and the image quality nonexistent. With the audio off, Noctis could almost deny it was him in the video. The way Ignis says his name in bed is hot as hell, though, so he can’t really be too mad about that.

As soon as he’d realized what happened, Noctis set up an alert to notify him of anything involving his own name. He told himself it would be fine. Nobody would really notice, anyway. Spoiler alert: it’s not fine. His phone has been buzzing all morning with activity. Half the kingdom doesn’t know his face, but they all seem to know what his dick looks like now.

_I_ _can’t_ _believe_ _Prince_ _Noctis_ _is_ _a_ _bottom_, one person posts, as though taking it up the ass is some sort of personality trait.

_Ur_ _kidding_ _right?_ _He’s_ _got_ _total_ _bottom_ _energy_

“Looking at it won’t make you feel any better.” Prompto says without looking up from Noct’s sleek black laptop.

That’s easy enough for him to say. He doesn’t have to deal with this kind of shit, with complete strangers poking their noses where they don’t belong. As though they are entitled to any part of his personal life. If he were a normal guy, like Prompto, no one would have even bothered leaking the damn video in the first place.

“Whatever.” He says, instead of asking what the hell “bottom energy” is supposed to be. He slams his phone on the coffee table, face down where he can’t see anything, and burrows deeper into his nest of blankets. “Are you almost done?”

When he heard the news, Prompto had been quick to offer his services. “I’m good with computers” He’d said. “I could check yours out, maybe upgrade your security a bit.” It’s a bit awkward having his best friend over, knowing that he knows Noct’s sex tape is all over the internet. He swears he hasn’t actually watched it, but his red face and unwillingness to look Noctis in the eyes calls that into question.

“Just about.” Prompto says, keyboard keys clacking under his fingertips. “Why do you still have a homework folder, anyway?”

Noctis shrugs. “Guess I forgot to delete it.”

“Well, It doesn’t seem like too much was affected. I think the hacker just wanted to get some dirt on you. Anyway, here you go.” He slides the computer over into Noct’s lap. “That thing’s about as impenetrable as you can get without Citadel-level security. And I doubt you want the Kingsglaive techs looking this thing over.”

“So, they can email my search history to my dad? No thanks.”

“At least promise me you won’t stay holed up in here all day. You gotta face the music eventually.”

Noctis huffs. “Don’t worry. I still intend to make it to all my appointments today.”

“You make lunch with your dad sound so official.”

That’s because it is official. Just like everyone else, he had to call his dad’s secretary and set up a _meeting_ _with_ _the_ _king_ – a smaller, more intimate meeting, but a meeting all the same.

“I’ve got training with Gladio, too.”

Prompto winces. “He is going to kick your ass. More than usual, I mean.”

Noctis shoves a pillow into his traitorous face. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Gladio doesn’t kick his ass - not because of the video, anyway. He does receive a very long and very stern lecture, however, that ends with a bear hug – the kind that would shatter every bone in his body if Gladio applied just a little bit more pressure. Noctis almost wishes he would.

“I’m sorry you gotta go through that.” He says, unexpectedly soft. Gladio’s a good friend when he wants to be. “Have you talked to Iggy about it yet?”

Noctis shakes his head. He knows he should, knows that despite being a public figure, Ignis has done his best to stay out if the limelight. It’s not hard, when the media isn’t particularly concerned with him. For years, he’s just been Prince Noctis’s nerdy, well-behaved friend, and then his nerdy, well-behaved boyfriend.

The last time he’d gotten any attention, it had been because a nosy blogger caught him shoving an entire slice of pizza into his mouth. _Lord Scientia has surprisingly bad table manners,_ they’d written. What they hadn’t written was that Ignis had been working all day, and forgotten to eat again. That had just about undone him, so Noctis can only imagine how he’s handling this newer, objectively worse controversy.

Noctis scrolls through his phone, but if Ignis messaged or called him at all, he can’t find it under the deluge of notifications. He can’t decide if that’s for the best or not.

_I can’t believe Prince Noctis would do this to Sir Argentum!!!, _one post says

_Tf are you talking about?_ Is the immediate reply, which Noctis agrees wholeheartedly with. He’s dating Ignis. Ig-nis. Why can’t these people get that through their heads? He’s tempted to reply, to tell them that he’s madly in love with his advisor. But, well, he hasn’t even said those words to Ignis yet, and he’ll be damned if this is the way it happens.

With a scowl, he shoves his phone into his pocket, and heads to his lunch. He’s used to people staring, at least, and muttering things they think he can’t hear. He’s more aware of these muttering than ever, though, as he’s packed into the elevator with a dozen people.

“…kind of a slut…”

“…back in my day…”

“…didn’t know he had it in him…”

It enough that Noctis slams the button a few floors down, resolved to take the stairs the rest of the way, despite his aching back. It’s better this way - quiet, at least.

When he finally makes it to the king’s chambers, his dad just smiles. They make the usual small talk, about training, about work, about Ignis. They dance around the topic of the video for as long as humanly possible, even though he knows his dad must know about it. He can only pray to every god imaginable that Regis hasn’t seen any of it (of course his dad wouldn’t sit down to watch it, but it’s hard to avoid when the damn thing is plastered all over the internet in fucking gifs), and that his advisors spared all the gory details.

“You know,” Regis says eventually, filling Noctis with a sense of dread. He’s using his Understanding Dad voice, which usually means that he doesn’t understand at all. “I was caught in something of a risqué position once, with your mother. I think I still have the photo around here somewhere.”

“Dad, no, I don’t need to see…” Noctis starts, but his father is already puttering around the small room like the old man he really is.

“Ah, here it is.”

It’s a faded copy of some old gossip magazine, one that he doesn’t think they even make anymore. On the cover is his father, hair darker than Noctis ever remembers seeing it, and his mother, young and vibrant and showing off nearly an entire thigh. A thigh that Regis conveniently has his hand on.

“Gross.” Noctis scowls, shoving the thing away from him as though it were something infectious. “When I said I wanted to see more of mom, that’s not what I meant.”

“I just thought it might help. To know that you aren’t alone in this, that these people will always invent scandal for their own amusement or monetary gain. And to know that it will die down eventually.”

That does kind of help, actually. He still doesn’t think that picture is quite on the same scale as the video, but he is comforted to realize that this is the first he’s ever heard of it. That no one ever brings up King Regis’s sex scandal, or whatever exactly that’s supposed to be.

“I think this is practically a rite of passage for people in our position. Please, do be more careful in the future, though. I’ve heard quite enough about your escapades for one lifetime.”

“I could say the same thing about.” Noctis scowls, pushing his chair back. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go pour bleach in my eyes.”

Noctis checks his phone again as he approaches his apartment. Still no word from Ignis, as far as he can tell. He’s just thinking that he should probably turn the notifications off, when a new one comes through.

_Is it just me, or is Prince Noctis’s sex tape kind of boring?_

_Right? It’s totally vanilla. I thought for sure he would be into some kinky shit._

Sickened, he shoves the damn thing as far into his bag as it can go. Who the hell do these strangers think they are, speculating on his sexual preferences? He slams the door shut, kicks his shoes to heaven knows where, and is just about to throw himself onto the couch to scream into a pillow when he realizes that he is not alone.

Ignis is sitting there, Noct’s laptop open on the coffee table (because of course he knows the password), and familiar sounds coming from the speakers. With horror, Noct quickly realizes that Ignis is watching that godsdamn video, looking disturbingly calm with the whole thing.

“I never did get a chance to actually watch it.” Ignis says, which only heightens Noctis’s guilt. Of all people, he should have been the first (only person, really) to see it. “Your camera work is shoddy, darling.”

“I’m so-“

“Don’t apologize.”

“Why not? It was my idea to make the stupid video.”

“Which I consented to be in, knowing full well the risks involved.” He hits a button, and the sounds of their own moans stop. “Perhaps there were measures you could have taken to safeguard it, but if this person really wanted to find something, I have no doubt they would have found a way. If I am angry about anything, it’s that our privacy has been invaded in such a deplorable way. I mean, really, have these people no shame?”

By the end of it, Ignis is fuming, his green eyes blazing over the rim of his glasses with righteous fury. None of it is directed at Noct, though, and he feels a huge weight lift from his shoulders. In the end, it seems what he’d feared most was Ignis’s reaction.

“Guess not.” He mumbles, sidling next to his boyfriend on the couch. The video is paused on an actually decent shot, and he takes a moment to admire the long lines of Ignis’s body. It may be his greatest shame, but he’s not gonna let anyone tell him he can’t enjoy the damn thing. It’s his to do with as he pleases, after all, and no one else’s.

“At any rate, let’s just be glad it’s only the one video. This could have been much worse.”

“Totally.” Noctis grins. “You know, if you’re in the mood, we have better ones than this.”

“Oh, I’m aware.” Ignis says, moving the cursor to a certain folder.

In his bag, Noct’s phone shows another notification.

_Anyone who shares that video should be ashamed of themselves, and I hope whoever’s responsible for leaking it rots in jail_


End file.
